The Ultimate Hunt
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: Skulker, tired of always faliling to kill Danny, decides to finish the hunt once and for all, he kidnaps Danny and traps the two in the Amazon, in an Ultimate Hunt, now Danny must survive not only Skulker, but cannibals, army ants, pirahnas, man eating plants and quicksand in this epic final confrontation between the Halfa and The Ghost Zone's Greatest hunter, only one will win...
1. Chapter I: The Hunter Plots

**I'm back, just like I said, well The Rebirth has ended, and before I say anything else, my stories WILL happen in order and they WILL have continuations and story arcs and character development, you WILL have to read them in ORDER, so IF you have NOT read THE REBIRTH, it would be wise to read that first, ok now with that out of the way, I welcome you back, hope you enjoy my stories like you enjoyed The Rebirth, remember to review and remember I do take questions you can have them in a review or you can PM me, now this is a short chapter as it's only the prolouge, I will have more soon, the longest it will take me to update is once every 48 hours, so without furthur adue, My seconed ever Fanfiction, The Ultimate Hunt...oh an no I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter I: Prologue:

The Ghost Zone was filled with many different types of ghosts, each with their own powers and desires. But one was reflecting on his. Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, sat in his lair, thinking, plotting, he had caught and killed almost anything there is to hunt, but one thing continued to elude him, one thing always managed to outsmart him and defeat him, The Halfa Danny Phantom.

Skulker pounded on the table, enraged that such a young and weak target could always defeat him, and it shamed him, how could he call himself a hunter if he couldn't catch a teenager, time and time again when Skulker thought he had the upper hand, every time he rearmed his armor with more weapons, every time he thought this was the day, the little whelp would defeat him, sucking him into that cramped Fenton Thermos.

No matter what Skulker tried, nets, traps, bait, spears, guns, target seeking devices, nothing he ever tried worked, and now it would be harder. Oh that whelp just had to come back from the dead, now he was more powerful than ever. Skulker, enraged, grabbed the table and flipped it into the air, roaring in anger, he's had it, and he was finished with this.

Skulker walked towards his equipment room, he opened the metal doors, and turned on the light, and he looked around, not being too picky, in fact he started to grab everything, and starts to attach them to his metal armor. A automatic firing shoulder launcher, he had used that before, but he didn't care he took everything. If anyone saw this, they would think that Skulker had cracked, he had been driven mad, how can he be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, if he can't kill a single, pathetic whelp, as long as that whelp lived Skulker was driven to anger, he could hardly think all he wanted was the whelp dead.

Skulker smiled, finally able to get some sense of mind, and that's all it took. Skulker started to laugh, not this time, he though, this time, he would win, and this time he would not rest until he did. That's it Skulker thought, a fight to the death, him and Phantom, a hunt that would not stop until one of them was dead, that's it, the hunter chuckled as he pictured how his masterpiece would unfold, he pictured the whelp lying on the floor in front of his feet, riddled with holes and covered in Ectoplasm, with his head and spine removed, in his hand, holding It up high for all to see. The hunter continued to laugh and prepare, the hunter and the prey, for the last time, one last hunt, a final hunt, The Ultimate Hunt…

**Again short but it's just an introduction, all be back with the next chapter soon**


	2. Chapter II: To Trap a Phantom

**Okay sorry please forgive the long break I know it's almost been a week since I last updated this story but I was sick the past week. I can't think well when I'm sick so I'm sorry but I'm better now and here is the next part for The Ultimate Hunt, as always, please review give suggestions and feedback, so please enjoy**

Chapter II: To Trap a Phantom

It was just another normal day in Amity Park, school had just finished for the day, students were heading home, and there was a biker tearing up the streets. It was none other than Johnny 13 and his partner Shadow. He sped through the streets, almost running people over and phasing right through other vehicles, causing them to stop and crash into each other. Johnny laughed at the sight, enjoying his joy riding.

Just then an Ectoplasmic blast passed his head; Johnny looked at Shadow, who flew off. Johnny looked behind to see Team Phantom chasing him; it was about time he thought. He looked to see Sam and Tucker catching up on him, on their new tricked out scooters. They pulled out Fenton Foamers and started to shoot at Johnny. Johnny looked at the road, and saw Shadow make its way towards them. He laughed as Shadow grabbed the shadow of Tucker's scooter, bringing it to a halt. Tucker went flying over the edge, landed hard on the hood of a car.

Johnny turned back to see huge truck coming right towards him, Johnny wanting to play chicken, increased his speed and headed right for the truck, hoping it would dodge. But as he got closer, he got worried, it wasn't giving up. At the last moment, Johnny turned intangible and phased right through the truck, which disintegrated into the air.

Johnny looked back; the truck had completely disappeared, before Johnny could figure out what was going on, he turned back to the front, only to have a white fist collide with his face, knocking him off his bike. Johnny landed on the street with a hard thud, he lifted his hand and felt his nose, it was broken and leaking Ectoplasm. Johnny looked up to see a figure standing over him, and watched as his bike skidded to a halt, crashing into the side of a building.

Johnny looked at the figure, and realized who it was. Johnny tried to crawl away, but the figure reached down and grabbed him by his coat, he then threw him into the side of a car, leaving a huge dent in the side of the door. Johnny looked on with fear as Danny Phantom, The Halfa and protector of Amity Park walked up towards him, his eyes completely glowing green, which all ghosts have learned meant he was really, really ticked.

"What's the big idea Phantom; I was just having a joy ride"

"A joy ride? A JOY RIDE! You call this a joy ride, do you have any idea what you're joy ride has caused?"

"Just having a little fun, ok maybe some vehicles got dented"

"A Few, one of your stunts caused a casualty"

Johnny looked down the road, he saw the lights of sirens, and an ambulance that had arrived too late, he then looked back at Phantom, and then he realized, what this meant. This was the first time Danny had failed to save someone, the first time since the whole Ghost King invasion that someone had actually died.

"What, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just wanted to cause a little mayhem, I was angry I had another fight with Kitty"

"Johnny, I'm going to make something crystal clear, if I ever catch you causing mayhem in my town again…"

"I get the picture"

With that Johnny called Shadow and the two of them ran to the crashed motorcycle, and disappearing into The Ghost Zone. Danny watched as the two of them disappeared, Sam walked up to Danny and put her hand on his shoulder, he just shrugged it off, until he noticed whose hand it was.

"Danny what's wrong"

"Sam, someone died, Johnny's whole joy ride thing caused a death"

"Danny you can't always save everybody, and look at this whole thing, it's a miracle that no one else was killed or hurt"

"Then what good am I, how can I protect this town if I can't protect all those who live in it, today it was one, but what if something worse comes along, I just need sometime alone"

With that Danny took off into the blue sky. Sam noticed Tucker walking up behind her, holding his shoulder, which must have been sprained or at least have a cracked bone. Sam looked around at the whole seen. She spotted a small metal sphere and picked it up.

"Well on the bright side the Holographic projector works, Johnny couldn't tell that truck was fake" said Sam.

"Sam?" asked Tucker.

"What?"

"You alright"

"Yeah I'm fine why"

"I can tell when you have something on your mind?"

"I don't know, I…Tucker, doesn't Danny feel a little different?"

"Different how?"

"I don't know he's a little more aggressive, protective, I feel like he's hiding something, ever since he came back from the dead"

"I'm sure it's nothing, he's probably jest getting used to the increased powers and having been dead"

"Maybe you're right"

"Just give him time"

Danny was flying over Amity Park, he just needed time to adjust, but yet he felt different, he couldn't get Clockworks words out of his head, should he tell his friends about them, it was probably nothing, but, no for now he would keep it to himself, at least until he knew what they meant. Suddenly his ghost sense went off, Danny flew to the ground.

Danny looked around, it was a dark alley, there was nothing here, but Danny knew there had to be, his ghost sense doesn't go off unless…Danny quickly jumped out of the way as a net flew passed his head and attached it 'self to the wall behind him. Danny turned to see who his attacker was, but he pretty much already knew, he watched as Skulker walked out of the shadows.

"Skulker, I thought you'd given up by now"

"I'll never give up, I'll be the one that kills you if it's the last thing I ever do"

"Look I'm not in the mood right now, so I'm giving you the chance to just go back to The Ghost Zone, before anything happens"

"Hmm…tempting offer but I'll pass"

"Look how many times have we gone thought this, I always win"

"Not this time, this time will be different, this time will be the last time, I will kill you or I will die trying"

"You okay Skulker, you have that I've gone insane look in your eyes?"

Skulker's shoulder popped out revealing a long tube, it aimed itself at Danny and fired. Danny felt something sharp jab him in the chest. Danny took a step back due to the force of the shot; Danny looked down at his chest to see a container with a fluffy feather at the end. Danny pulled it out, revealing a long sharp needle, it was a tranquilizer.

"Ow, that hurt, and seriously Skulker a Tranquilizer, you've tried that before, it doesn't work"

"It will this time"

"It's going to take a lot more than this to…"

But before Danny could continue, Skulker aimed again, and fired shot after shot; Danny felt pain as tons of tranquilizers hit his body, ejecting its formula into him. Danny felt this head become heavy and light at the same time, his body was sore, his eyes droopy and he felt like the energy was drained out of him.

"Is that enough?" asked Skulker, grinning.

"…that…about…do it"

Danny staggered a bit before he fell to the ground, asleep. Skulker grinned, his plan was working, he had captured his prey, now all he had to do was get to the hunting ground, where no one can help him, it would be the hunter and the prey, for the last time, Skulker shot a net around Danny, and flew off, carrying the tranquilized Halfa with him.

**I don't know I think the charcaters might be a little weird in this chapter, if it's fine I'll leave it, but if this dosn't feel right please let me know so I can fix it, hope you enjoyed this story so far and stay tuned for the next part**

***Update November 12th 2012, okay I'm really sorry for the long wait, I know it's been a while but here's the things, I am still going to post all my planned stories and I was going to finish this one, however I was posting it during October, it just so happened that I was doing something for Halloween that took up alot of my time up from when I'm off school, so I decided to wait until Halloween was over, then I got a little busy the first couple weeks of November, however now I don't have anything busy on my radar, so I will start to finish this agian, I do apolizige, and I'm going to try a new technique on this story stuff so I will beable to get them out quicker, from now on I will type the story first and post it all when it's done instead of going a chapter at a time, so again I apoligize for the long wait but I will have the rest out soon***


	3. Chapter III: The Final Hunt Begins

**Okay like I said in my update in the last chapter, I'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting, but I was doing something for Halloween that was taking up all my time, and I was doing something in celebration for 50 years of James Bond and Skyfall's release, so I do apoligize, however I don't have anything else on my radar until Christmas so I am back and I will be finishing The Ultimate Hunt. Now I have decided to do something, I decided to write all of my stories as a whole first, one story at a time and post them at once. Okay maybe that sentence wasn't clear, what I mean is that I will wriote the story and then post is when it's finsihed as opposed to one chapter at a time. Now today, unless I'm lucky and can finish the whole story, I'm only posting the third Chapter, I'm only doing this because I feel guilty for not updating in a while, so here's the return of The Ultimate Hunt, and remember my stories will have story arcs and continuity with each other, so it is vital you read them in order, so if you haven't read my first story, The Rebirth please read that first, otherwise if your up to date on my version of Danny's adventures enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter III: The Final Hunt

Danny opened his eyes, only to see a blinding light. He started to get up, feeling the cold, damp ground. Danny looked around him, he was in some kind of jungle, there were tall trees, vines, weird plants and the canopy above him was allowing small patches of light through, Danny guessed he was in some kind of Rainforest, but how did he get here.

Danny thought to himself, the last thing he remembered was Skulker. He…Danny remembered Skulker had drugged him with tranquilizers; he must have brought him here. That's odd, Danny thought, why Skulker wouldn't just have killed him when he was down. Oh wait, Skulker is a proud hunter, he would have thought it to be a disgraceful kill, and he wanted the glory of a hunt, so why was he here.

"Glad to see your awake, whelp"

Danny turned around to see Skulker, just turning visible, but he looked different. Skulker had modified his armor, it reminded Danny of the Predator, and even the mask Skulker wore almost resembled it. He was covered in armor and weapons, hunting equipment.

"Ok what gives Skulker?"

"I've had it"

"What?"

"I said I've had it, I'm tired of always failing to kill you, I'm tired of you always beating me, I'm just sick of it, and how can I be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, if I can't even kill a single, ghost-boy"

"Yeah you really suck at this"

"You trying to provoke me?" growled Skulker, Danny could tell provoking wasn't a good idea today.

"Well it is what I do"

"I'm only going to say this once, I'm tired of failing, so I am doing this one last time, You see this?" said Skulker as he pointed to a device.

Danny looked at the device, he immediately recognized it, it was a Ghost Shield, like the ones his parents invented, only it was portable, but this time it had a device on it, this device had been altered from its original design.

"You recognize it don't you, it's a Ghost Shield like you parents invented, however I took it from Plasmius he…no longer needs it. It's been altered to trap Ghosts inside of it, I had Technus modify it, you see this device, if a ghost even touches the shield, and it will explode, whipping out everything within its field, if you try to tamper or defuse it, it will explode, we are both trapped in here"

"Alright, so we're trapped, yeah, we're trapped, you do realize that your trapped with me right?"

"Yes, but the device has been modified to be in sync with your heartbeat, as soon as you die, the machine will shut off, all I have to do is kill you"

"So this is it then, your final hunt? Has failing to catch me driven you insane?"

"I will kill you on this very day, or I will die trying, I will not rest until you are dead, and with us trapped in this Ghost Shield, I can't fail, you will die, however I will give you a head start of one hour, time's ticking"

Without a second thought Danny took off into the skies, he could see The Ghost Shield, it had formed a massive dome, and he was trapped in a rainforest with Skulker, not his best day. Danny looked around, there was a mountain near, but that was it, anything else was a flat forest or valleys he couldn't hide from Skulker in the air. Danny looked back to see Skulker slip back into the forests and turn invisible, Danny headed straight down, hoping he could hide within the jungle. He only hoped that his friends and family could find him, before Skulker did. Skulker's last hunt had begun, his final hunt, The Ultimate Hunt had begun.

* * *

**I hope this is enough to tide you over until I finish the rest of my story, now if you want a time frame, If I'm super lucky I can have it done by the end of today, otherwise The Ultimate Hunt will be completed by the 15th, so keep checking back for update, also check out my profile I have updated it to include the titles for my upcoming season 4 stories, now note that The Rebirth and The Ultimate Hunt have summery's that's because they are now out or are WIP, for now you can only read the titles of the others, I will update their summeries as they become avalible, I'm doing this so I can avoid spoilers because I've shared these stories with others and they seem to like them really well, they also enjoy the twists and shocking turns that some of my story arcs have, so for now only the titles, I am also including profiles of new characters I will intorduce and they will be updated by story, as in if something happens in a story I will update them, almost like a Wiki page, so again sorry for the long break, I hope it won't happen again, enjoy this little tide-over, I will have the rest later. Also remember to review and if you have suggestions questions or have a probelm, feel free to bring it up, unless you help me I can't get better, I listen to all suggestions and will make changes if I feel they are apropriate, and remember these stories arn't final, I will go back and expand and make changes, ok I've talked long enough, see you soon.**


	4. Chapter IV: Where's Danny

**Ok I know I said last time that I will post the remaining chapters all at once, well seeing as I've gotten many positive reviews and people are telling me to continue, and I'm still feeling guilty for the long wait, I'll post what Chapters I have done, which is 4,5 and 6, 7-12 will be out no later then Sunday. So, I hope you enjoy this little update, and hope it tides you over until I can get the rest out, so enjoy, also sorry this chapter is a little short, I will come back and extend on it, as always feel free to tell me anything that includes questions, problems about the story ans suggestions, hope you enjoy. And Remember my stories have story arcs and continuity so please read them in order, if you haven't read The Rebirth yet, read that first.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Where's Danny**

Sam was sitting on the couch at the Fenton's; she was waiting for Tucker and Danny to get back. She was channel surfing, or perhaps news surfing, as she stopped on every news channel that was covering the days past events.

"…as you can see the carnage of this situation here, it's a miracle that no one other than that one poor individual was killed, thankfully town hero Danny Phantom was able to stop the ghouls rampage…"

Sam turned off the television, stretched and looked at her watch, to her amazement it was already six-thirty, what was keeping Tucker and Danny so long. Sam got off the couch and walked into the kitchen were Jack and Maddie were busy working on their latest inventions.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you wouldn't happen to know where Danny is would you?"

"No I thought he was with you?" said Jack.

"I've been waiting for him and Tuck for the past two hours?"

"Two hours? That's not like Danny?" said Maddie.

Sam pulled out her cell phone and started to dial Danny's number, suddenly the door opened. Sam turned to see Tucker walking in, with a weird look on his face.

"There you are I've been wait…hey where's Danny?" said Sam noticing her boyfriend wasn't with him.

"You tell me, Danny was supposed to meet me at the movie theaters, I thought he was running late, but the whole movie played and he didn't show up, I thought he was here"

"No I thought he was with you, he said we'd meet after you two finished at the movies?"

"Well he didn't show"

"Wait Danny's missing?" said Jazz coming down the stairs.

"What" said Jack and Maddie in unison?

"Well last I saw him he said he needed some time alone, which was after he stopped Johnny, but that was way before your movie started" said Sam.

"You don't think he's in trouble do you?" asked Maddie.

"Mrs. Fenton, Danny is one of the most powerful ghosts out there, he can take care of himself" said Tucker.

"Yeah but he's been gone for so long, he knows Amity Park like the back of his hand, he couldn't have gotten lost"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, could it be Danny, but wait why would Danny knock for his own home, Maddie walked over and opened it, there were three men standing at the door way, all in black suits and wearing shades. The leader was familiar and everybody groaned as Agent Walker and his friends walked in.

"Good Evening Mrs. Fenton, I need to speak to Phantom…now!"

* * *

**Again sorry that it's a short chapter, but I will extend this, eventully and don't worry, I have two more chapters I will post after this, I think you will enjoy the next one...**


	5. Chapter V: The Amazon River

**Like I said here's another update, I really enjoyed writing this one, also I do apoligize if some of my facts arn't 100% correct, I did do my reserch and did the best I could so yeah if there are some mistakes, sorry, otherwise, I think you will really enjoy this chapter, I think this is the best one so far, it won't be the best in the story, no I think the best in the story would be Cahpters 11-12, ok I've talked long enough, again sorry for the previous chapter, but this one is long and enjoyable, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter V: The River Amazon**

Danny made his way through the amazon jungles, it was damp and yet at the same time mild. Danny was running through the jungles, intangible. It was probably the best way, that way he could cover more ground, plus the pesky blood-sucking mosquitos couldn't get him. Danny stopped for a moment, turned tangible and started to catch his breath. Even a Halfa can get tired or running after a while; he needed to save his power and strength for when he needed it.

Danny looked back behind him to see if he had already been found by Skulker. He couldn't tell, as far as he knew he still had an hour head start. Danny turned around and…felt himself falling. Danny realized that he had tripped on a root; Danny started to fall as the ground inclined. Soon Danny felt himself rolling down the side of a cliff. Before Danny could react, he fell into a bunch of vines, breaking his fall somewhat. Danny started to twist and turn, until he noticed what was below him.

Danny looked down to see a river of brown water, rushing below him, wait a minute, the water. Danny knew that if he could get to the water, he could hide his scent from Skulker. It won't work he thought, but it would buy him some time, he just needed to get out of these vines. Suddenly there was a snap; Danny looked to see the vines start to fall, unable to support his weight; Danny breathed a sigh of relief, until he felt the vine around his neck.

Danny paled as he one by ones the vines detached and fell, Danny felt himself sinking, he looked at the vine around his neck. Danny panicked, and quickly thinking turned intangible, at the last moment, saving him from a quick but painful death. Danny breathed a sigh of relax, only to panic again as he fell into the waters below.

Danny's vision was blurred, as he was knocked against rock after rock by the rushing rivers. Danny managed to grab hold of one, and pulled himself up to the surface. Danny lay on the rock, regaining his breath as he dried himself in the sunlight. But, he felt something strange; Danny raised his hand to see two giant leeches attached to it, sucking his Ectoplasmic blood, although it's mostly ectoplasm at the moment, it still has human blood mixed with it. Danny grabbed the two slippery bloodsuckers and ripped them off, before throwing them back into the water from which they came.

Danny looked at the two round holes in his skin; they were already starting to heal. Danny looked at the rushing river before him. It was actually probably the best bet at the moment, it's too risky to fly above the trees, Skulker could easily spot him, it took so long and was exhausting making his way through the jungle, in the river he could travel fast, if leeches are the only problem it was a safe bet. Besides Danny remembered Frostbite telling him that his ice powers would eventually allow water powers to manifest, plus Ghosts could breathe underwater. Without a second thought Danny hoped into the water.

As soon as he entered his vision became blured, Danny was told that some ghosts have a second eye lid, he hoped he had one. Danny concentrated, hard, wanting to see what was ahead of him in the mucky waters, and it did. Danny was amazed, he could see clearly underwater without the aid of goggles. He did think it a little weird to have another eye lid though, but that can come later. Danny started to make his way through the water, he was almost hovering like a shark as he swam, almost like he was floating beneath the surface.

Danny knew that as long as he stayed under the water, Skulker would have a hard time tracking him, which means it was harder for him to be found. Suddenly Danny felt a sharp pain in his leg; Danny looked down to see a small skinny fish, biting his leg. Danny reached down and pulled it out, and was surprised to see it had two fangs, each two inches long. Danny looked down at his wound, a mist or red and greed were pouring from it. Danny looked at the fish again, and then it hit him he remembered seeing this fish.

Danny remembered, one day he was channel surfing and he came across a show called River Monsters, this guy went around the world, catching dangerous fish, Danny remembered that the one he watched took place in the Amazon. So that's where Danny was, he was in the Amazon, and this was a Payara, or Vampire fish. Suddenly Danny remembered what else was in the Amazon River; he looked to see his blood still entering the water.

Danny let go of the fish and continued to swim, trying to make his way towards the shore, land was actually the safest bet at the moment. Danny turned to look to see if there was anything behind him, only to turn back and smack into another creature, Danny recovered and turned around to see an eel of some sort, the eel charged at Danny, shocking him. Danny smacked the thing away and continued to make his way to the edge of the river, but something was wrong.

Danny turned around to see his blood was leaving a trail, and behind it was a blur of shapes and bubbles, moving fast. Danny focused on it, and felt his heart drop when he realized what it was, there was a pack of Piranhas heading right for him, in a feeding frenzy, Danny had heard that a pack once stripped a cow to bone in five minutes, Danny swam with all his might for the shore, it was in sight. Danny looked to see they were catching up; one was just able to nibble on his foot. With one last shot, Danny tried to fly underwater, boosting him and sending him flying out of the water.

Danny landed on land, hard, but he was glad he was out of the water. He looked down to see the lone Piranha chewing on his foot, Danny reached down and ripped the bugger off, throwing it back into the water. With that done Danny turned around to continue his journey, only to come face to face with another Amazon surprise.

Danny turned around only to look into the yellow eyes of a snake. The biggest Danny's ever seen, Danny took a quick look at it, and dreaded the outcome; he was standing right in front of a giant Anaconda, its massive body able to squeeze the life out of anything, and then swallow it whole. Danny gulped as the snake smelt the air with its tongue, picking up on Danny's blood. The Snake hissed and lunged at Danny, who barley had anytime to dodge.

Danny jumped out of the way, turning around to face his opponent again, the anaconda shrieked in anger; it lifted its tail and swatted Danny. Danny fell to the ground and the snake acted quickly, wrapping its massive coils around Danny. Danny felt immense pain, he could feel his body being crushed, he could imagining this snake crushing his bones to dust, Danny tried free himself, but the more he struggled the more the snake crushed him.

Danny looked up to see the Anaconda raise its head above Danny's. It opened its jaws, preparing to swallow its prey. Danny only had one chance, he hoped it would work, the snake lunged at Danny. Danny quickly turned intangible, the snake's coils folded in on themselves, nothing to crush, and the snake bit its own body and getting stuck in a knot. Danny quickly grabbed the tail of the serpent and started to swing, Danny with all his might through the giant snake into the water. He looked back to see the snake roar as the Piranhas started to devourer it, there was already bones, Danny watched in amazement and horror as the anaconda was picked clean to bone in a minute.

* * *

Wow that was enjoyable, I decided to make it the Amazon because it is one of the largest rainforests in the world, it's also the second largest river and is home to many things, I knew that if Skulker was going ot have a fianl hunt on Earth, it had to be in The Amazon, hope you enjoyed this and there is more to come, see you soon, I'll post the next chapter after this sentence is done.


	6. Chapter VI: To the Amazon

**Okay here it is, the last update, I hope you enjoyed the stroy so far, because now you will have to wait until I finish the other 6 chapters, if you want a timeline, I'm looking at having them done by Sunday at the latest and Friday at the earliest, keep up the reviews, I hope you enjoy these stories, because I enjoy writing them, and I will, remember check out my profile for a list of my upcoming stories, to avoid spoliers and having someone steel them only the ones already done or in the works have summeries, however you can assume what the other's will be about based on their title, well enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: To the Amazon**

"Good evening Mrs. Fenton, I need to speak to Phantom…now!"

"I'm sorry Agent Walker, but Danny is…unavailable at the moment" said Maddie.

"Well make him available, I need to talk to him now"

"Agent Walker I said he's unavailable, now if it's important is there anything we can do"

"As a matter a fact there is, get Phantom"

"He's not here, we don't know where he is" said Sam.

"What do you mean he's not here, where is he?"

"You tell me, we haven't seen him since today's incident, is that what this is about?"

"No, something else has come up, so Phantom is missing and you have no idea where he is or when he will be back?"

"Nope"

"I guess I have no other choice, we need your help then"

"With what?" said Tucker?

One of Agent Walker's men handed him a small disk. Agent Walker walked to the kitchen and placed it on the table. He motioned for one of his men to turn off the lights. Agent Walker then pushed a button on the disk, it activated a hologram.

"This is most disturbing, about two and a half hours ago, this dome appeared over a large portion of the Amazon, we've scanned and have confirmed it's a Ghost shield, reverse engineered and modified from your design"

"What?" said Maddie and Jack in unison.

"Ghost Shields aren't available for just anybody, so my question is, what is one doing all the way out in the Amazon, and what is it trying to keep out?"

"Wait a minute is this a recorded event?" asked Tucker.

"Yes from our Satellite, why?"

"Well if you zoom in and rewind to the activation won't you have those answers?"

"We tried that, somehow it's being blocked"

"Let me take a look"

Tucker took a look at the feed, he rewound to the activation and tried to zoom in, but the closer he got the more static there was. Tucker started to push buttons and plugged his PDA into it. The hologram then changed to a bunch of weird symbols and numbers zooming across the screen.

"Here's your problem, it's encrypted, however it's not a very good one, watch, I just do a little of this, and a little of this, and that, there."

The next second the hologram returned to normal and zoomed in on the activation of the shield, it also showed Skulker and an unconscious Danny, everybody gasped. Tucker rewound it some more, revealing Skulker pulling out the tranquilizers, he rewound more to reveal Skulker bringing Danny to the location.

"Well we know where Danny is, but the Question is, why's Skulker not killing him?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker, Skulker is a hunter, he wants to hunt and kill Danny, he'd think it disgraceful to just kill him without the thrill of a hunt" said Sam.

"Also they were both inside when the shield went up, meaning they're both trapped"

"Agent Walker dose this thing have audio?" asked Tucker.

"Yes"

Tucker centered in on when Danny was awake and booted up the audio, Team Phantom and Agent Walker watched and listened to the whole conversation between Danny and Skulker. Tucker paused it the moment Danny took off to run.

"I think Skulker's finally cracked" said Tucker.

"So Danny's alone in the Amazon, trapped in a Ghost Shield, with Skulker and can't get out unless he dies first, why are we standing here we have to go help him"

"But how will we get him out, you heard Skulker, if a ghost so much as touches the shield, the whole area blows" said Jazz.

"With this, I was inventing it for Danny, it temporarily lifts an area of a ghost shield so Danny can get in and out If he needed to" said Maddie holding up a small device almost like a remote.

"Perfect"

"However it's only a temporary, which means we will only have one chance, we have to find Danny and get him out as quick as we can"

"What are we waiting for, get the Specter Speeder ready we need to get Danny, who knows what he's doing right now" said Sam, worrying over what might be happening to Danny this very moment, she just hoped he was okay.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know Agent Walker, he's sort of like a lieasion between the US govenment and Danny, you would probably know that if you read The Rebirth, I'm pointing this out because you do have to read my stories in order for some things to make sense, this isn't a big one but it's an example, anyways hoped you enjoyed this little instllment, see you soon with the rest of the story, actully I think I'll go work on it right now...**


	7. Chapter VII: Killer Ants and Man-Eating

**Well here it is, it's November the 18th, and I have finsihed The Ultimate Hunt, I thik it turned out better then I expected, however you as the fans can decide on that, I am happy that this story is being well recived like my first story, I hope I can keep this streak going, and as always review and I hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Killer Ants and Man Eating Plants**

Danny continued to make his way through the Amazon jungle. This was definitely one of the worst days of his life, first, he got kidnapped by Skulker and is now being hunted by him, he's almost been hanged, eaten and recently drowned, Danny never thought quicksand would mostly be water. He was wondering what was taking everybody so long to find him. It's been hours, they should have at least noticed he wasn't there.

Even though Danny was a Halfa, that didn't mean he doesn't need to eat or sleep. If they don't find him soon, he's pretty much good as dead. Danny could already feel himself getting a little tired, but he needed to keep moving, at least until he was rescued.

Suddenly Danny felt himself falling again, however, having done that a lot today already, he's gotten used to it, started to hover over the ground. Having stopped himself from falling, Danny stood up and looked to discover the cause of the trip. As he guessed, it was another root, almost hidden from his sight. Which was weird, Danny didn't see it ahead of him before, it's like it just appeared out of thin air.

Danny turned around to continue his journey; however he managed to hear a faint noise coming from behind him. Danny turned around, but to his surprise nothing was there, not even the root that had tripped him before, it had disappeared.

Danny started to become more cautious and frightened, was he losing it, was there something with him. Danny also dreaded the realization of what he just noticed; there was not a sound in the air. Until now, Danny could hear the sounds of animals and birds faintly, but there was nothing here, and he sensed something, he sensed death, and something constricting around his leg.

Danny quickly looked down to see a vine, come to life and wrap around his leg, starting to pull him deeper into the jungle. Danny aimed his hand at it and fired a Ghost Ray at the plant, slicing it and spilling green liquid across the ground, some got on Danny, which burned him. Danny screamed in pain, the liquid was like an acid, it was eating away at his Ectoplasmic flesh. The strange thing was, it was only eating his flesh, and it was not dissolving other plants or pieces of wood that it had landed on.

Danny tried to stand up, however his burning leg wasn't allowing him to do so. Just then Danny felt himself being grabbed; he looked down to see a much larger vine constrict around his chest and arms. Danny tried to break himself free, but as he tried, small amounts of the corrosive fluid came out, burning Danny all over.

Danny then felt himself being lifted up into the air; Danny watched in horror as the vine lifted him into the air and dangled him over a large pit, which looked alive. Danny felt his spine shiver as it opened up, revealing moist walls lined with teeth. Animal bones scattered all around it, strong vines were growing out and around it, almost like tentacles, and a huge version of a Venus fly trap was in the middle of it.

It moved towards Danny and opened its mouth, revealing teeth and moist tongue and throat, Danny was instantly haunted with memories of the "Urban Jungle" incident. Team Phantom had started to call certain encounters and battle a name. The Urban Jungle incident, Danny remembered it all too well and was one of the few times he thought he would not make it; it was one of his most haunting memories.

He remembered Undergrowth, the living plant ghost, who could not be killed; he remembered his town being overgrown with weeds, trees, carnivorous plants and vines. He remembered witnessing Undergrowth taking over the minds of his friends and family, as he could do nothing to help them. He remembered the horror of the vines digging into the back of their heads, growing into their brain's eliminating anything that made them the people he cared for, turning them into mindless drones and he remembered…Danny could feel his body shaking with terror at the very thought…he remembered…Sam.

Danny was haunted by more memories, as he tried to return to reality, only to remember he was about to be eaten by a plant. Danny could already smell the gut wrenching, revolting and nauseating aroma of rotten flesh and decaying bodies. With nothing else to do, Danny knew he had only one option, which was going to hurt.

Danny formed and Ectoplasmic blade and sliced through the vines holding him, its corrosive juices striking him. Danny landed on the ground, acting quickly; his green eye's turned an icy blue as he activated his ice powers. He blasted the plant with a hailstorm of ice, freezing it solid, to make sure, Danny ran up and delivered a powerful host ray to it, shattering the vile vegetation into millions of icy pieces.

Danny stopped for a minute to catch his breath, and waiting for his burns to heal, and then noticed something strange. Danny walked over to the pit where the plant was taking root and there was something there. Danny hoped down to get a closer look, there was a strange crystal growing out of the ground, it was dark green, almost like an emerald. Danny reached out to grab it, and as he did, it started to glow…Ectoplasmic green. Danny broke a piece off, whatever it was, it was worth giving to his mom to study, and maybe give a piece to Sam.

With that Danny climbed out of the pit and continued to make his way through the jungles of the Amazon, or at least it was a jungle till now. Danny looked to see a huge area of the jungle gone; it was all flat earth, with a few trees growing here and there, and huge piles or dirt and rock. Danny guessed it was about a five minute run from one side to the other, it was risky, but it would be quicker than having to go around.

Danny walked out into the area, making sure there was no sign of danger, or Skulker before starting to make his way through the flat area. However, Danny started to get the feeling that something was still wrong, there was still no animal life around, but wasn't that because of the plant. Suddenly Danny felt a sharp, burning pain on his foot; he looked down to see an ant biting his leg.

Danny bent down to get a closer look at it, it was bigger than the ones that you can find at Amity Park, its body was red and orange, with black, soul-less eyes. Danny grabbed the insect and tried to get it off, but it had a strong grip, with its mandibles biting into his flesh, Danny ripped it off, however one of its mandibles was still in his leg. Danny turned intangible as it fell out; he looked back at the creature, and with his enhanced hearing, heard the sound of an ant, calling for backup.

Danny could feel the ground beneath him shake a little, as if millions of tiny legs were stomping all over it. Danny looked at one of the piles of dirt, as thousands of ants started to erupt from the top. Danny looked around as the others did too, it looked familiar like…Danny suddenly remembered, and this was just like in the fourth Indiana Jones movie, killer ants. Danny turned and ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, not even daring to look back, dreading the sight of a million insects' right behind him, ready to eat him from the inside out.

Danny decided to risk by stopping as he entered green vegetation. He looked behind, breathing a sigh of relief seeing that he had managed to out run the ants. But his relief quickly turned to fear again, as he turned around to stare straight at the sharp, poison dipped, tip of an arrow.

* * *

**After this chapter I will have no intro or outro until the last Chapter, hope you enjoy the story, and please review**


	8. Chapter VIII: Captured

Chapter VIII: Captured

Sam looked out the window of the Spector Speeder, which has since been rebuilt and redesigned since the last one was destroyed during the events of "The Phantom Planet" to carry more people for long periods of time, plus more weapons. She looked over the tall trees and the rushing water, she was trying to enjoy the rare sight of untouched nature; however she was too worried about Danny to enjoy it.

She looked around, Jack and Maddie were sitting upfront, Jack was piloting while Maddie was reading the navigation screen. Tucker was sitting opposite of her, fiddling with his PDA and other things, Jazz had decided to stay behind to look after Danielle who couldn't come on the mission, Sam was still getting used to Danielle being around since The Fentons adopted her, due to the fact she shared their DNA and they felt sorry for her, especially with Vlad being involved with her creation.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sam.

"Wow I can't believe you went an hour without asking that" said Tucker.

"Actually I think we're here" said Maddie.

They all looked out the front window to see the giant ghost shield dome. Jack started to steer the speeder to the ground near it, much to Sam and Tucker's confusion. Why were they landing, they didn't have time to walk through the jungles, plus it was almost night and it was dangerous.

"Wait why are we landing, we can cover more ground in the speeder?" said Sam.

"We can't bring the speeder in, remember Skulker said that if a ghost touches it, the whole thing would become unstable and detonate; a ghost is made of Ectoplasm, this thing partly runs on it, plus it uses it for its weapons, sadly that includes our weapons as well" said Maddie.

"Then how are we supposed to find Danny?" asked Tucker.

"Well the main thing is to get Danny out, we can walk in and out of the shield as much as we want, we just need to get Danny to us, plus we have other things that don't require Ectoplasm to run"

"What?"

"Well we have some of our oldest weapons; this was before we discovered a ghost can only be hurt by a concentrated amount of Ectoplasm, so they have no trace of the substance"

"Ok well how are we going to have Danny find us?"

"Well we have a couple of flares" said Jack.

"We can't use flares, if Danny can see them, so could Skulker, we would just be bringing the two together" said Sam.

"Yes but then Danny will know where we are, all we have to do is get him out"

"Yeah and Sam, stop worrying, look the shield is still up, that means Danny is still alive" said Tucker.

"Yeah…but I'll still feel a lot better when he's here" said Sam.

"Me too, common Jack' let's go get our son" said Maddie getting out of her chair.

Minutes later, the four of them were walking through the jungles of the Amazon, keeping their eyes peeled for danger and Danny. When they were about a half a mile into the jungles, Maddie pulled out the flare gun and shot it up into the air. Praying that her son would see it and quickly come to them, and hoping that he was okay.

Skulker was walking through the flat land, arm raised and spraying the area with his flame thrower, exterminating the vile insects that were trying to devour him. He had picked up Danny's trail and was pleased to see that it was leading him out of the area, which meant his kill was not stolen by the vile beings beneath him. Suddenly he heard a strange sound in the air; he looked up to see a red light fly into the sky. Skulker, recognizing the thing as a flare, instantly knew that the whelps' allies had come for him. How dare they, how dare they interfere with his hunt, he could kill them for this, and probably would after he killed Phantom. Skulker immediately headed towards the location of the flare, hoping his prey would be stupid enough to investigate it.

Sam and the others looked around, it had been five minutes since the flare was fired, Danny should have been her by now, that's if he saw it. Sam began to worry again, however she knew her boyfriend was still alive, the shield was still up.

"No luck, I think we have to go deeper, he probably didn't see It." said Tucker.

"We can't go too far from the Speeder; we might need a quick escape." said Sam.

"Well maybe one of us should-"Jack Maddie started to say before being cut off.

Everyone turned to her, she grabbed her neck which now had a small wooden dart in it, and Jack started to run over before being hit with one as well. Sam looked over just in time to see Tucker receive one, and Sam panicked when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Sam felt like her head was light, and her eyelids became heavy, she was being drugged, Sam felt herself fall to the ground and started to drift off, but not before seeing shadowy figure stand over her.

Skulker watched from shadows as figures started to pick them up one by one, they soon left, taking Team Phantom with them. Skulker, interested walked into the area, invisible, and grinning. So, the whelp's allies came to his rescue, if Danny saw that flare, or finds out there here, he will come to investigate, and he will be here waiting for him. Skulker laughed and started to ponder what to do, just wait here, or maybe build some traps for the whelp and his allies.

Skulker grinned as he imagined the end of the day, he imagined himself standing atop Phantom's bloody corpse, holding his skull and spine in his hands, while his friends and family looked on in horror and sadness. Then he would use Phantom's father for target practice, and use the left overs as bait for his future hunts. The others were disposable; he would gut the geeky one and feed his innards and remains to the beasts of this jungle. The mother he would torture by showing her the corpse of her son, then, depending on his mood at the time, will either shoot her in the head or stab her in the heart.

Then the whelps female friend, the one he cares most about, he will cut out the whelps heart and throw it at her, she always wanted his heart, know she can have it, then, he might leave her to suffer and live in this jungle, for the rest of her life. Skulker grinned as he started to think of many other ways he would dispose of his foes, waiting for his prey to come to him, like sheep to the slaughter.


	9. Chapter IX: Cannibals

Chapter IX: Cannibals

Sam started to open her eyes, her sight was still blurred and her hearing was being muffled. As the symptoms started to disappear, she could make out a sound, it started to become clearer, Sam. Someone was calling her, but who, the voice was recognizable, she looked up and saw a figure, as the symptoms disappeared completely, she could make out the image and the voice, it was Danny.

Sam looked around; they were in some sort of village, there were houses made of straw and vines, there were people around them, covered with paint and tribal outfits, and were speaking some weird language, but it sounded familiar, Sam looked at Danny, it didn't look like these people did anything to him, but he still looked like a captive.

Sam looked beside her to see Tucker, Jack and Maddie also tied up, and starting to recover. As soon as they did they all looked to Danny.

"Danny, you're alive" said Tucker.

"For now"

"What do you mean for now?"

"We're still in danger"

"On a scale of one to ten, with one being The Box Ghost, and ten being, we're not getting out of this alive, how much danger are we in"

"On that scale…eight"

"Danny, are you okay, what's going on who are these people?" asked Maddie.

"Yes I'm fine, again for now and…how do I put this in the least freighting way possible, alright I'll just say it…these people are cannibals"

"What?" the four of them said in unison.

"Well look around, notice things around here are made of bone and human skulls, and if you need more convincing, they're cooking someone over there, don't look"

Just then, one of the tribesman walked up, they looked like they held some power, they were covered in bright paint and wore a weird hat made of bones, not to mention one of his eyes was completely white, he started talking to Danny.

"Via moŝto, kiel vi povas vidi nian ĉasi estis benita, ĉu ni prepari la festenon"

"Neniu Mi diris al vi neniam kuiri homoj denove, ĝi estas naŭza, vi devas liberigi ilin" said Danny.

Sam looked at Jack and Maddie, who were just equally confused. Sam thought the language sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember what it was or where she heard it from.

"Danny you can understand him?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, they're speaking Esperanto" said Tucker.

"Esperanto?"

"Yeah, it's another language that is mostly found in some parts of Europe, East Asia and South America, there is evidence that proves that learning it may provide a superior foundation to learning other languages, there are a couple ghosts on Danny's side, one of them called Wulf"

"Oh, now I remember where I heard this before" said Sam.

"Wulf is almost like a werewolf, but he's full time wolf, he can uses his claws to literally tear into our world, in other words he can create ghost portals, he only speaks Esperanto, me and Danny have been learning it, we're not perfect but close"

"Ok well what are they saying, not all of us can speak or understand it" asked Sam.

"He's saying that they captured us on their hunt, and want to cook us in a feast for Danny's honor, Danny is saying don't cook humans and is trying to get them to free us, my guess is that they think Danny is some sort of God because of his powers"

"Danny, why don't you just fly us out of here?" asked Jack.

"I can't with my hands tied" said Danny, showing his hands tied together with some of the vines from the plant he encountered earlier.

"Why don't you just phase through them, or break them?"

"I really don't want to do that if I don't have to, this was taken from some, man eating plant I encountered earlier, and it's filled with some kind of corrosive juice that seems to only affect Ectoplasm"

"So why not turn human?"

"Same thing, I still have Ectoplasm in me when I'm human, it won't hurt as much, but then I have to change back to escape, plus now you guys showed up and I have to get you out of here too"

"Ok but if they think your some sort of god, why are you being restrained"

"Because they're planning to sacrifice me, don't worry I have a plan, they're going to take you to their cages, they're made of bone, Dad you can probably break them, once you out, get back to the area where you shot the flare, yes I saw it, I'll be along shortly, if I can distract them, you should be able to escape"

"Sounds like a lot or work" said Tucker.

"Well it beats the alternative" said Sam.

"Mi ne volas diri al vi denove, metis ilin en la kaĝo, nun fari ĝin" said Danny to the tribesman.

"Metis ilin en la kaĝo" he yelled to the people.

With that they grabbed the four of them and started to take them away, they looked back at Danny, who was giving them a reassuring look. They knew he knew what he was doing, but they were still worried, and the fact that it was almost dusk, in an hour or two it would be night.

Danny watched as his friends and family were taking away, he knew they could handle themselves, but he was still worried about them. He turned his head to see one of the cannibals walk towards him with a longer vine, it was time, Danny just hoped, nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**Ok I will have an outro here, belive it or not, Espernto is a real language, and it is used in someparts of South America, and I used Google translate for this English into it, sorry if grammer is not all corect but I try to make my stories as accurate and realistic as I can, I always do reserch before writing, please review**


	10. Chapter X: Escape

**Chapter X: Escape**

Sam, Jack, Maddie and Tucker were thrown into a small cave, blocked by rocks and bars of bones. It was disturbing and creepy at the same time, like something out of a horror movie. They waited until the cannibals left before beginning to plan their escape.

"Ok, Danny said he'd keep them busy so we can escape, they all left so that probably means they're going to try and sacrifice him" said Tucker.

"I don't like this plan, I mean how do we know Danny will be okay?" said Maddie.

"Mrs. Fenton, Danny's been through worse, a lot worse; he can handle a few cannibals with wooden spears"

"Okay sometime you two will have to tell me everything Danny's been through so I know"

"Mr. Fenton, know that I mean no offence, but if you put some of your weight on those bone bars, I think you can break them" said Sam.

"I was already thinking about that, well it's worth a shot, stand clear"

Everybody stepped out of the way as Jack walked back, preparing to charge at the bone cage, they were made of bone, but old bones so they shouldn't be that hard to break. Jack then started to charge towards the bars.

"BANZ-"he started to cry.

Jack quickly looked to see one of the cannibals walking passed the cage, one of them stayed behind to guard, that wasn't the plan, Jack quickly tried to stop himself, however he smashed into the bars, which did break and he landed on the cannibal, who was knocked out. Jack stood up and turned to see everybody else run out, and another cannibal watching them, and then running off towards the rest.

"Great they know we're escaping" said Tucker.

"Well if we can lead some of them away, Danny will have more chance to escape" said Maddie.

"Uh guy's?" said Sam.

"What"

"Did we plan for us to be on a mountain?"

They looked towards her, she was right; they were on a small mountain which was towering over the rest of the jungle. They could see the area where they fired the flare, and they just had to get to there, which was going to be more difficult now, however they spotted a section which was slightly tiled, almost like an incline, they could make their way there and slide down.

"I think that's our best option"

"Well let's stop wasting time, let's go before they show up" said Sam.

Meanwhile Danny was hoping that his friends and family had escaped by now with no trouble, now he just needed to distract the cannibals. However that was easily said than done, especially when your tied up to a pole with a corrosive vine, hanging over a pile or wood, just waiting to be set ablaze.

Danny looked to see one of the cannibals, probably a witch doctor or spiritual leader, based on his paint applications and outfit, started to chant and come towards him with a stick of fire. Danny was picturing his escape attempt now. First he would freeze the fire and use it to form an ice blade, then he will fall on it and quickly turn human, which would cut the vine and the corrosive juices would barley harm him, then he will turn back into a ghost, scare them a little while his wounds heal, then he would fly off to find his friends and family.

Danny looked as the cannibal came closer, Danny could feel the heat of the flame, and hoped that he could time his plan just right and manage to get out before they realize what was going on, the cannibal was about to light the fire, but stopped when one of them shouted out.

"La malliberuloj, la malliberuloj eskapis"

Danny was suddenly filled with dread as he translated the words to English, Danny looked around and listened to them, they were deciding about going after them, he could not let that happen.

"Nu, kion vi atendas, vi iras por oferi al mi aŭ ne, mi atendas, venu fari ĝin, do ĝi" yelled Danny trying to distract them into sacrificing him again, but to no avail, as they all turned around to chase after them. The cannibal dropped the fire, right next to the wood.

Danny watched as they left, to hunt his friends and family, he had to get out of here. He looked at the fire, it was starting to make its way towards the pile; twig after twig until, and it was set ablaze. Danny felt the heat, it was more intense then he figured, however he wasn't staying long, Danny breathed in and prepared to use his ice powers when…

Danny gasped; he looked to see that the vine was constricting titer, like if it was still alive. Danny tried again, but same result, the vine got tighter. For some reason Danny couldn't use his ice powers, he looked down, directly at the flames, and started to blow, hoping that small puffs of air would put them out, he got the opposite result, and the flames enlarges as it spread.

"Oh, that can't be good" he said.

Sam and the others came to the edge of the incline, it was too steep to walk down, but too dangerous to slide down, there were sharp rocks in the way and some tree's. Sam looked around, hoping to find something useful; she spotted a pile of logs. She ran over to them, the cannibals must have cut them, they looked strong enough; Sam looked until she spotted the other thing she was looking for, vines.

"Hey I think I have an idea, but it's risky" she said.

"Well it's got to be better than staying here, what is it?" asked Jack.

"Ok I think this is a long shot, but look we have vines and a bunch of logs, can't we try some together and make a sled out of them, I mean then we could slide down this hill faster and a lot safer"

"How is that any safer?" asked Tucker.

"Well this way, if you slip, you won't go tumbling down the hill until your black and blue"

"Well don't just stand there, let's get to it" said Jack.

Jack ran over to the logs and moved them to a position, Tucker and Sam were running back and forth ripping vines off the trees and handing them to Maddie, who was tying them into the strongest knots she knew. Minutes later there was a sled for them to slide down on. However there success was being short lived, a heart dropping sound filled the air, and they looked behind them to see the cannibals running towards them. Jack quickly got on and told everybody to hold on, as he pushed the sled off the edge. They all screamed, it was like a roller-coaster, just much more dangerous and without loops and turns, as they bumped over rocks and passed trees.

"Ok now how do we stop this thing?" asked Tucker.

"I didn't think of that" Sam panicked.

"Hold on, I'll try to steer us towards those bushes, or whatever those are" said Jack.

Jack gripped the sides of the sled and slowly started to tilt one side, letting the other slightly turn. However at their speed, the sled uplifted, sending them off and flying, the sled flew into some trees and was smashed into its individual logs, while the four humans landed hard and bruised in the soft bush like plants.

"Oh…I'm going to feel that tomorrow" groaned Tucker.

"Okay, something must have happened; Danny said he was going to keep them busy, I hope he's okay" said Maddie.

"Look we continue the plan, just alter it a little, we still need to get back to the area Danny said he's meet us at"

"But how will we know where that is?" asked Sam.

"When we were ambushed, I dropped the tracker for the Spector Speeder, however I still have the locater for the tracker" said Maddie.

"Why did you make a tracker for the tracker?"

"For me, I sometimes misplace a few items" said Jack.

"Okay so let me get this straight, out plan right now is to-" Tucker started to say, before being interpreted by a spear soaring past his head, impaling his hat against a tree. The four of them looked to see the cannibals still chasing after them, making their way climbing down the mountain.

"The plan is to run, run like Hell" yelled Jack.

Jack and Sam followed Maddie as she activated the tracker. Tucker ran towards the tree to retrieve his hat, only to have another spear hit the tree, a few inches from Tucker's face. Tucker deciding that his hat wasn't worth his life, took off running with the others, at least he could get another at home.

Danny was trying to bounce himself off the two poles that were suspending him over the blazing fire; he could swear that his chest was getting slightly burned every time it came close to the flames. Danny remembered seeing someone do this in a movie and was hoping it worked. Then, one of the poles snapped, Danny fell onto the fire and rolled off, just getting a little singed. Without waiting another moment, Danny started to look for something to cut these vines with. He turned and headed deeper into the village, hoping to find a knife, or at the very least, a sharp rock.

Tucker could feel himself getting tired, Sam was right, he needs to get out and exercise more, he could feel his throat drying up, what he wouldn't do for a nice cold glass of water, or some juicy steak to go with it. But he knew he had to keep running, otherwise he will be food. He finally managed to catch up with the others; the only other one looking a little tired was Jack.

"Do you know…how much farther…it is Mrs. Fenton?" asked a panting Tucker.

"Yes it should just be-" she started to say before being cutoff.

They all lost their footing and felt themselves falling and sliding; they had slipped on a patch of mud and were now sliding down a partially smooth incline. They all screamed as they saw the end of the incline, and a drop into a cold, mucky river. Oh well, at least I'll get a cold drink, Tucker thought. Just not the kind he wanted.

Danny made his way through the empty village, trying to find something to cut the vines with, so far nothing, not a knife, not a spear, not a giant splinter, not even a sharp rock. Danny turned the last corner to see the end of the village, a large gap and on the other side, a sharp rock. It wasn't his first choice, but Danny, at this point would take anything. The only problem was he couldn't fly like this, and it was hard to jump. However Danny quickly came up with an idea, he turned around, but before he could try his idea, he turned to see two cannibals, staring at him.

Jack made a huge splash as he fell into the river. He felt himself sink under the surface, before swimming back to the top; he looked around to see his wife also burst out of the water, followed by Sam and later Tucker, who lost his glasses in the fall.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"I can't see, where are my glasses?" asked a panicking Tucker.

"At the bottom of the river, come on" he said as he grabbed Tucker and started to drag him to the other side of the river.

Maddie and Sam had already reached the other side and were trying to get all traces of the mucky, dirty water off of them; they looked at Jack and Tucker, and gave an expression of horror. Jack looked behind him to see the cannibals a bit a farther down, hoping into the river and continuing the chase.

Danny looked at the two cannibals, who looked at each other. They raised their hands and ran towards Danny, who was trying to think of a way to fight them while being tied up. He looked around, then at himself seeing if there was anything he could use, then he remembered, he's tied to a pole. Danny hunched over even more and waited until the two were in range. Danny then quickly started to move around, hitting them with the ends of the pole, slapping them in the face, jabbing them in the stomach, until they both fell unconscious.

Danny grinned a little; he could still do what he does best even when tied to a pole with a constricting vine. He returned to his previous position and prepared to try his idea, he hoped it would work; otherwise, it would be a long fall. Danny prepared himself and ran for the edge, bending over and allowing the pole to hit the ground, Danny then provaulted into the air and prayed he landed on the other side, he close his eyes until he didn't feel himself in the air. Danny felt a sudden stop, he opened his eyes to see the pole had landed in the ground, his feet hanging in the air; he was stuck, could things get any worse.

As if on cue, Danny felt himself start to fall backward, he looked down to see the pole start to fall out, Danny looked behind him to see the long drop he hoped to avoid. The next moment, he was falling again, the pole was bouncing from rock to rock, the chasm was getting smaller, and he closed his eyes, and felt himself suddenly stopped. Danny opened his eyes to see that the pole had stopped between two rocks, just in time two; Danny looked just below him to see a sharp rock.

Wait a sharp rock, Danny started to lean towards it, hoping it would just be enough to cut the vine; He rocked back and forth, the rock just touching the vine. Danny continued until, snap, the vine gave way and the corrosive juices poured out into the chasm, Danny managed to get his hands free, he grabbed the pole and ripped the other half of the constricting vines off. Free at last from the strange vines, Danny took flight and headed off towards the rendezvous point, hoping that they we're already there waiting for him, and okay.

Maddie watched as the cannibals entered the river and started to make their way towards her husband and Tucker. She started to head towards them; however something caught her attention, the cannibals stopped. Then one of them screamed and was dragged underwater. The others were instantly filled with fear; they turned around, trying to get out of the water as fast as they could. The next second, a giant serpent lunged out of the water and bites a cannibal on the shoulder, pulling the cannibal back into the water.

Maddie ran towards her husband and helped them out of the water, they all quickly looked back, as the screams of the cannibal were cut off, and the splashing in the water ceased. The four of them turned around and continued to make their way to their destination.

Danny was flying over the trees of the rainforest, it was now night, he could see the edge of the ghost shield dome, which meant he was close, he looked down hoping he could spot his friends and family. With no such luck, Danny flew down and landed on the ground, taking a quick rest before setting off again.

However his break was cut short, as a noise filled the air, it was movement. Danny felt his heart beat quicker, the jungles was more dangerous at night, and there was definitely something here, but what was it. Danny turned around to see bushes move, something or someone was heading towards him. He raised his hand as it glowed green, preparing himself for whatever was coming, could it be a giant cat, another anaconda, the cannibals, was it Skulker, or was it.

The final bush moved and Sam fell through it, exhausted, she looked up to see Danny. Danny lowered his hand and ran towards her, the two embraced as the rest of the gang caught up. They were all very tired and just wanted to go home.

"You guys all okay, what happened to the cannibals, they found out you escaped and-" he started to say.

"Yeah we know, they chased us, but were scared off by something in the water" said Sam.

"Anaconda?" Danny guessed.

"If that's a type of snake, yep" his Dad said

"Hey Tuck what happened to you hat, and glasses?"

"The hat is attached to a spear in a tree back there, and my glasses are at the bottom of an Anaconda infested river, I can always get new ones"

"Okay now that we have time to catch up, how did you guys find out I was here"

"Agent Walker told us about the giant Ghost Shield in the Amazon and we heard you and Skulker talk" said Sam.

"Ok, if you heard that then you should have a way to get me out of here, right?"

"Of course we do" said Maddie, pulling out the little remote device.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's a little something I was working on for you; it allows you to temporarily open a portion of a ghost shield, for such cases like this one"

"How long is temporarily?"

"About a minute, I don't know exactly"

"Okay, let's get out of here before Skulker finds us"

"Danny we have to get back to the position we shot the flare, when the cannibals captured us, we dropped all are stuff, including the Spector Speeder tracker, we need that to find the Speeder otherwise it could take days to find it"

"Ok, but let's hurry, I haven't seen Skulker since he brought me here, he should have found me by now"

"You're complaining why?" asked Tucker.

"Not complaining, it's just a little suspicious"

"Well we'll be out of here soon, the Tracker is just ahead of us, in that open area" said Maddie.

They all ran and burst into the open area, but stopped when they saw what was waiting for them there, they were all filled with fear and dread as they spotted Skulker, waiting for them.


	11. Chapter XI: The Hunters

**Chapter XI: The Hunters**

Skulker stood in the center of the area, grinning behind his mask, his prey had come to him, and it was time to end this hunt once and for all. Danny walked to the front of the group, blocking them incase Skulker tried anything; he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but he wasn't going to show it.

"Well, well, well, what have we here, a rescue party? Not very successful, though I must admit, I'm glad you're here, I want you to witness the death of your child, your friend, your hero, plus I don't have to hunt you down after, I can kill you after I'm finished with the whelp"

"Skulker, I'm only going to say this once, this is over; stop this while you still can"

"Have you forgotten, the Ghost Shield will not deactivate unless you are dead, it can't be tampered with and the bomb can't be defused, believe it or not, you will die"

"Not today…" Danny said before turning to the group, "…I can distract Skulker long enough for you to get the tracker, when you find the Speeder fire a flare; I'll be there as fast as I can"

"Be careful Son" said his Dad.

Maddie and Jack, who was still carrying Tucker, made a run for the trees, Danny focused on Skulker.

"You want a fight Skulker, fine; then let's get this over with"

Danny raised his hand and shot a Ghost Ray at Skulker, who dodged the blast and started to charge towards Danny. Danny barley had anytime to dodge, however he did and managed to deliver a blow to Skulker's chest. Skulker raised his hand and activated two blades made of Ectoplasm. Skulker started to swing viciously at Danny with them, and managed to get a good slice to the chest.

Danny staggered back and looked at his chest, it was going numb and cold, there was a huge slit in his costume, and Ectoplasm pouring from the wound, like a huge paper cut, Danny grunted, that was the only blow Skulker was going to land tonight, he quickly glanced over to see his mom reach the tracker and flare gun, picking them up and heading back the others. Danny had bought them the time; he just needed to keep Skulker distracted enough so they can find the Speeder.

Danny charged towards Skulker, he delivered a kick to his chest, followed by two blows to the face. Danny was about to deliver a third when Skulker reached out and grabbed Danny's hand. Danny raised his other hand, only to have that one also grabbed by Skulker, who in turn used Danny's own hand to punch him, as Danny recovered, Skulker lifted his foot and kicked Danny in the chest, he then advanced and the two continued to deliver and block each other's blows.

Skulker delivered a powerful blow to Danny's face, causing him to spit out a little Ectoplasm. Skulker then grabbed Danny by the arm and swung him into the side of a tree. Danny quickly recovered and continued to deliver blows to Skulker, while Skulker was recover; Danny fired a Ghost Ray right into Skulker's chest. Sending him flying backwards, Skulker got up and walked towards Danny, as Danny prepared himself.

Skulker charged towards Danny and managed to land a blow to his stomach, followed by a fist to the face, a right hook and a powerful kick to the chest, Danny went flying back and hit another tree. As Danny wiped the Ectoplasm from his mouth and spit some out, he was hoping the others would find the Speeder soon. Danny raised his hands and fired several explosive Ectoplasmic rings at Skulker, which he just shot out of the air.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm not relying on my tech as much this time, aren't you whelp"

"The thought had crossed my mind"

"I don't want you to go down so fast, I have you right where I want you, I want to saver every blow, every drop of Ectoplasm spilled, and I want to saver it all"

Danny raised his hand to deliver another blow, however Skulker dodged it, delivered another blow to Danny's chest and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off his feet.

"I could gut you like a pig right now, but I want you to suffer I want you to feel every blow, every cut I want you to feel everything, I've hunted you down, and I will kill you when you've suffered enough"

"Say's the hunter who can't catch a turtle, even if it's in front of him, you're a joke Skulker"

Enraged at this comment Skulker raised his fist and delivered two powerful blows to Danny's chest, before throwing him to the ground.

"I AM THE GREATEST HUNTER, I'VE HUNTED EVERYTHING THERE IS, I'VE KILLED EVERYTHING THERE IS AND SOON I WILL KILL YOU AND ADD YOUR HIDE TO MY COLLECTION!"

Skulker lunged at Danny and started to punch him in the face. Danny then grabbed Skulker's fists and head-butted him, sending Skulker back, and giving Danny a small headache. Danny could feel himself getting tired; he needed to keep fighting a little more.

"You know what Skulker, you're not even a hunter, you're a scavenger, I mean you can't even beat me, you brought me to The Amazon, knowing that I would exhaust myself trying to survive the jungles and animals and cannibals that when you did find me, or I found you, I would not be at the top of my game, you call yourself a hunter, but your too scared to take me on when I'm at the top of my game"

Skulker enraged even more, charged towards Danny and delivered another blow to his chest, before picking him up and raising over his head.

"Ok whelp, you're choice, should I rip you in two; break your spine or break your spine then rip you in two"

"None of the above!"

Skulker looked in the direction of the voice, only to see a rocket heading straight for him, with no time to react, Skulker was hit dead center in the chest, sending him flying back. Danny fell to the ground, and looked to see Sam holding an empty Fenton Rocket Launcher. Danny pushed himself up off the ground and started to make his way towards Sam, the next second, a familiar noise filled the air, Danny and Sam looked to see a red flare streak across the night sky.

Danny looked behind to see Skulker start to get up, there wasn't much time, and Danny picked up Sam and started to fly as fast as he could over the trees, hoping to reach the speeder in time. With his luck and speed, Danny could see the end of the ghost shield, and on the other side, his parents and Tucker. Maddie waved to her son and activated the device, hoping that it would work. Sure enough a small section of the shield opened up.

Danny landed on the ground help lowered Sam, the two started to run towards the shield, freedom and the end of this nightmare was in sight when. Danny felt something coil around him, and Sam and the shield got further away, Danny grabbed the ground trying to stop, and looked back to see a wounded and very pissed Skulker trying to pull him back.

"I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

Hearing this Sam turned around to see Danny being dragged back. Danny just told her to go, thinking quickly Danny formed an Ecto-blade wand cut the coil, with only seconds to spare, Danny made a dash for the shield opening, with Skulker close behind him, it was going to be close, Danny charged with all his might, his closed his eyes and waited until it was over. He opened his eyes, to see Sam, Tucker and his parents looking at him, he looked behind him to see the closed ghost shield, and Skulker on the other side.


	12. Chapter XII: It's Over

**Okay here it is the last chapter in The Ultimate Hunt and the end of my second story, I really hope you have enjoyed it, actully I'll do it at the end**

* * *

**Chapter XII: It's Over**

Danny walked towards Skulker, the two, the hunter and the Halfa, the prey and the Predator. They looked into each other's eyes, with hatred of the other. All their battles, all of their hunts, everything led to this, Skulker was right, it would be the final hunt.

"I told you to stop while you still could Skulker, now look where you are"

"You get back in here and finish this"

"If you think I'm going back in their your even more insane then you've become, look at this Skulker, look at where this obsession has gotten you, was it worth it, was it worth being trapped in forever"

"I'll get out and I will finish this, I will kill you or…"

"Or what, I've heard this so many times, you can't get out of here, you said if a ghost so much as touches the shield everything inside will be obliterated, and as long as I'm alive, it will stay up, you can't tamper with it, and you can't defuse the anti-tamper tech, Skulker, in your quest to kill me, you've only caged yourself"

"Then Finish it, touch the shield, end this, pull the plug, stop me once and for all"

Danny stared at Skulker, who was on his knees practically begging to be killed. Danny thought, maybe he's right, I could end him once and for all, I mean when I do die, he will be set free, what if he decides to go after my children, or my grandchildren, he will always be a hunter, he kills that's what he does, I could kill him like I did to Vlad. Danny suddenly remembered, and a slight pain formed in his stomach, not from the fight but of guilt, he actually started to regret killing Vlad, it wasn't like him, and now he's thinking about killing Skulker, was Sam right, was he acting different, was his inner evil making him do this. Danny clenched his fist, if he killed Skulker, he would be no better than him, and if he went down that path, he may never come back. Danny looked Skulker straight in the eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you…but I don't have to help you"

Danny then turned and started to walk towards the speeder. His friends and family watching him before turning their attention towards Skulker, who was more than shocked and enraged that Danny, would not kill him.

"Don't you dare turn you back on me Whelp, come back here and finish this, finish me"

"If you want to die, why don't you just kill yourself, you touch the shield" Danny snapped back, clearly he wanted to get tout of here, he has had enough.

"You have to kill me, it's the only honorable death, to kill myself is to surrender, to give in, that's dishonorable, and you must kill me, grant me my last request, and finish me"

"No"

Danny walked into the speeder. Sam and the others looked back at Skulker who was now calling out his name, begging to be killed, they then turned and walked back into the speeder, taking off, leaving the ghost zone's greatest hunter, caged within his own trap.

Danny was sitting on a table as Sam sat next to him while his mom started to bandage his wounds. His wounds had already started to heal, although a few cuts and bruises remained. They were all quiet; waiting for someone else to say something, Tucker finally broke the silence.

"So does anybody have any food, I'm a little hungry"

"Yeah we have some stuff in the cupboard over there" said Jack.

"Thanks, hey Danny, Sam do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'll eat later" said Danny, not feeling hungry all of a sudden.

"Danny when was the last time you ate something?" asked his mother.

"This morning…" Danny lied, however his mother, and Sam both caught the lie and gave him the look, "…Okay last night, I haven't eaten in 24 hours"

"Then your definitely getting something now" his mother said walking over to the food.

"Hey Danny you okay?" asked Sam.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about"

"I wasn't referring to those Danny"

"I don't know Sam, I couldn't let him go, it would all just happen again, or he would kill you guys to get to me; however I'd also be lying if I said I never thought of killing him, I could have ended it right there, but I couldn't, I wouldn't"

"I think you did the right thing"

Sam scotched over and embraced Danny, however she felt something in his pocket, and she reached in and pulled out the green crystal Danny had found before.

"What's this, is this an Emerald"

"I don't know I…stumbled upon it and thought…you'd like it"

"Well green's not really my color but, thanks Danny, you're the best" she said before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey you want to see something cool?"

"What?"

"Watch this"

Danny raised his hand and slowly reached for the crystal, the closer he got to the thing, the more it glowed, which sparked Sam's suspicious side.

"Danny, do you think?"

"Think what?"

"Well this thing is green, but when you get close to it, it glows like Ectoplasm, do you think?"

"No, Ectoplasm his plasm for a reason"

"Yeah but the Ectocrystal was like this"

"Yeah but that was glowing all the time, plus that was the last piece from the time when Ectoplasm wasn't plasm, it's gone now, it's probably nothing"

"Maybe you're right, anyways thanks"

Sam gave Danny another kiss however this one was on the cheek this time. They flew towards Amity Park, Danny, feeling somewhat relived that he would no longer be hunted by Skulker. However, he still had a strange feeling that something was still wrong, like, something was coming.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure watched as Skulker sat in his prison, the shadow thought to itself, impressive, the Halfa managed to break and defeat the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. The figure then turned in the direction of Amity Park, Perhaps it was time to pay the Halfa a visit…

* * *

**Okay my second story on Fanfiction ever is finsihed, I really enjoyed doing this and I hope you enjoy reading it, please review and remember what I say about suggestions and questions, now since this is the end of this story I will give the description of the next one, so here it is a little sneek peek at my next story...**

**Sound and Fury:**

Hacker, a new and powerful ghost arrives in Amity Park and takes over the town using his brainwashing soundwaves to turn it's citezens into mindless drones to carry out his every command. Now it's up to Danny, Sam, Dani, Dash and Valerie to stop Hacker, but how will Danny defeat the master of both technology and sound.

**This story will intoduce a new villian who, who's like if you combine Technus and Ember into one, and multiply the evil by 10, I think people will like this villian, I don't have a completion date yet, as I said a while back I will be posting the whole story at once now, I might give you the first chapter as a treat, but I haven't decided yet, I have to finsih writing this one, but if you want a completion date, I'm looking between November 24th and the 30th, I will try to have it out before December, but I hope you enjoyed this story and keep your eyes peled for my next one, please review, have a nice day**

**The Storymaster1000**


End file.
